


Snowflake

by HummingValkyrie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ice Skating, this ship is just the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummingValkyrie/pseuds/HummingValkyrie
Summary: Zarya and Mei decide to take part in an Ice Skating contest.





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something for this ship, it’s just so adorable and fluffy ^^ Thinking about the choreography was really, really fun~ Enjoy!

They entered the ice rink and Mei immediately felt like a fish in the water. She glided throught the ice confidently, spinning and jumping occasionally, obviously trying to impress her girlfriend.

As for Zarya… she wasn’t that good. Even though she is a Russian sportswoman it was clearly her first time. She made little steps, trying to get accustomed to the slippery surface benath her. She stumbled and fell a few times. Mei helped her to get on her feet again.

She grabbed Aleksandra’s hands and slowly started going forward. Zarya followed, getting better and better with each passing minute. With Mei’s advice and encouragement she soon could go on her own.

They spent the whole day on the ice rink, racing, playing tag and practicing various tricks. When they came back home they fell asleep really fast, Zarya being the big spoon.

* * *

A few days later Mei stepped into their apartment with visible excitement, holding a piece of paper in her hands. Zarya was on the sofa, drinking orange juice and reading a newspaper. Mei stood in front of her, showing the poster to Aleksandra.

“What do you think?”

Zarya put away the newspaper and read the announcement aloud.

“Figure skating contest for amateurs? Why are you showing me this?”

“You silly, I want us to take part in it!”

Zarya laughed softly, setting Mei in her lap.

“You know my skills, Snowflake, there’s no way we will win.”

“But we have a lot of time! I’m sure if we train hard enough we will be able to win. Besides, it’s just for fun.”

“Well, I can’t say no to you, my little Snowflake.”

Mei kissed Zarya’s cheek and immediately went to call the organizers. Zarya returned to her lecture, blushing from Mei’s sudden action.

* * *

For the next few weeks they spent most of their time on the ice rink, practicing for the competition. Even at home, they trained to be in shape for their performance. During the breaks they thought about the choreography. They even asked Mercy, one of Mei’s closer friends to prepare their outfits.

* * *

The day of the contest came. Mei and Zarya stepped on the ice wearing beautiful clothing. Mei was in a light blue dress with her back exposed. She also had fake white fur around her neck and white skates. A beautiful necklace looking like a snowflake shined on her chest and she was in her usual hairstyle. 

Zarya wore white trousers and a matching vest with a royal blue shirt underneath. She also had white skates, just like her partner.

Their performance was about to start when Mei saw Angela on the tribune, she brought some of her friends and they were all cheering for Zarya and Mei.

The music started and all the stress dissapeared. Mei let herself flow on the ice. They both did a few bunny hops before lifting their left legs above their heads and gliding through the ice for a few seconds, it was the spiral, their favorite move. A salchow was their next trick. After that, they turned to the audience and bent their legs. They did a few more tricks before it was the time for their final move - the death spiral. They’ve done it perfectly, it looked as if Mei wasn’t scared at all, and, well, she wasn’t, she trusted Zarya too much to be scared, she knew she won’t let go. Zarya lifted her and Mei arched her back, letting her hands go behind her head as the music stopped.

They were breathing hard but both were very satisfied with their spectacle. The loud clapping and whistles made them even more fulfilled. They didn’t know if they were the best, but they knew it’s not the last time they did this.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr : http://humming-valkyrie.tumblr.com/


End file.
